In conventional applications involving plasma generation, it is often necessary to monitor the voltage, current, and the phase entering a plasma chamber from a power generator. Moreover, many conventional plasma generation applications involve the use of two or more power generators, wherein the power generators generate power at different frequencies. Typically, these conventional power generators will supply power at 2 MHz and 27 MHz.
In order to measure the voltage, current, and phase supplied to the chamber, it is often necessary to use a device known as a Radio Frequency (RF) probe. However, due to the size and cost of RF probes, it is desirable to use only one probe to measure the above parameters at different frequencies.